109
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Rin ketika melihat Len bermesraan dengan gadis lain di apartmentnya? Lalu kenapa ia malah lari ke 109 Department Store? Apa benar jika berada disana kita akan tumbuh menjadi dewasa?/"Sayonara, Len"/Oneshoot/LenxRin/Not Twincest!/Sequel Pajama Drive


Yo, Minna-tachi ^o^)/ Ay-chan kembali lagi setelah banyak yang menyeret Ay-chan ke dalam kegelapan *plakk *bilangajamales*

Ay-chan mau jelasin FF ini adalah sequel dari Pajama Drive. Judulnya diambil dari lagu AKB48 lagi. Makanya Ay-chan bikin sequel. Yah, FF ini gak terlalu mirip dengan lirik lagunya. Banyak yang Ay-chan tambah-tambah.

Baiklah karena Ay-chan dari tadi ngerocos gak jelas, langsung aja yaa. FF Ay-chan yang ketigaaaa ^o^)/

 **Disclaimer : Jika Vocaloid milik Ay-chan, Ay-chan akan bilang bahwa gak boleh ada yang mem'pair'kan Len dengan Miku :3 Oh, ya Ay-chan juga gak punya hak milik lagu AKB48 – 109 ini. Ay-chan cuma punya lagunya di hp *plakk**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gajeness, Abalness, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

 **Rated : T for tenang aja XD**

 **Happy Reading ^^/**

 **109**

Kulihat langit Shibuya hari ini. Mendung. Sepertinya akan hujan. Padahal baru pukul 2 siang. Aku menenteng tas kertasku yang berisi beberapa kemeja laki-laki yang kubeli di Ginza tadi. Kakiku melangkah mendekati sebuah apartment besar.

Namaku Rin Kagamine, salam kenal! Aku hanya gadis biasa berumur 24 tahun yang akan berkunjung ke apartment kekasihku, Len Kagamine.

Aku menatap apartment yang cukup—ehem sangat besar ini dari jauh. Disinilah Len tinggal setelah ia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dari orang tuanya. Ya, walaupun Len masih bekerja di kantor ayahnya sebagai manajer. Tapi tetap saja. Ia anak yang mandiri.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian 7 tahun lalu. Kejadian 'Pajama Drive' itu. Setelah kejadian itu, seluruh siswa satu sekolah tau bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Len. Ya, walaupun itu semua karenaku yang menceritakan semuanya pada Miku. Wajahku memanas. Ah! Itu memalukan! Kalau ingat kejadian itu, rasanya aku ingin mati saja! E-ehhh.. Jangan! Jangan, Rin! Len akan sendirian jika kau mati.

Ehem.. Kami sudah berpacaran selama 7 tahun. Rasanya membosankan hidup 24 tahun penuh bersama Len. Seperti perkataannya 7 tahun lalu, aku selalu berada dalam jangkauannya. Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak suka akan perbuatannya yang kekanakan dan protektif itu!

Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku suka ia memperlakukanku begitu. Sangat. Sangat suka. Puas?

Aku pun melangkah memasuki apartment itu. Hujan mulai turun sedikit-sedikit. Huft.. Harusnya aku membawa payung dari rumah tadi. Dan aku juga tidak sempat menonton acara ramalan cuaca hari ini karena harus cepat-cepat ke Shibuya dan menyempatkan diri mampir ke Ginza dulu untuk membawa oleh-oleh. Rumahku kan agak jauh dari Shibuya.

Lagipula aku hari ini libur kerja. Tentu saja! Ini hari Sabtu. Sudah pasti libur. Dan Len juga libur kerja. Nah itu yang membuatku yakin kalau Len sedang ada di apartment nya sekarang. Oh ya, sebagai informasi, aku bekerja di kantor milik Mikuo-kun sebagai sekretaris. Ia adalah suami sahabatku dulu, Miku. Bahkan Miku lah yang merekomendasikanku untuk menjadi sekretaris suaminya itu.

Haha.. Aku jadi ingat saat mereka berdua menikah 3 tahun lalu. Mereka berdua sudah bertunangan saat SMA. Makanya mereka menikah muda. Lagipula Mikuo-kun sudah mapan dan mempunyai pekerjaan dengan gaji yang menjanjikan. Dan saat pelemparan bucket bunga pernikahan, aku lah gadis beruntung yang mendapatkannya. Aku senang sekali waktu itu. Aku sangat yakin bahwa sebentar lagi aku dan Len akan menikah.

Berbicara tentang pernikahan, kapan aku menikah dengan Len, ya?

.

.

.

A-apa-apaan aku tadi?! Bisa-bisanya punya pemikiran aneh seperti itu. Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau menikah! Ah, maksudku aku belum mau menikah! Belum!

"Ara.. Rin-chan, kau kenapa?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dan kulihat Gumi menatapku aneh dari meja kerjanya. Segera ku tepuk-tepuk kecil pipiku lalu menghampiri Gumi.

"Ehehe, tidak apa-apa, kok, Gumi-san" kataku dengan tertawa garing sedangkan Gumi hanya mengangguk saja. Gumi adalah salah satu pegawai disini. Bisa dibilang, dia bagian resepsionis. Aku dekat dengannya karena aku sering bertemu dengannya disini. Saat aku mengunjungi Len atau menginap di apartment nya. Tapi tidak biasanya dia bekerja di siang hari. Pasti ia mengambil double shift.

"Len hari ini tidak kemana-mana, kan?" tanyaku. Aku melirik sekilas kemeja-kemeja di dalam tas kertas yang ku pegang. Ada 3 kemeja disana. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memberikannya pada Len.

"Ada, seperti biasa. Tapi—"

"Baguslah jika begitu. Aku menemuinya dulu, ya" potongku cepat sebelum Gumi selesai berbicara. Aku terlalu senang. Aku pun segera memasuki lift ketika pintunya terbuka dan menekan tombol 19. Lantai tempat kamar Len berada. Aku berkaca pada dinding lift yang terbuat dari cermin ini. Bagus, tidak ada yang cacat. Pita putih berbentuk telinga kelinci ku masih mantap di tempatnya. Mungkin kau akan mengatakan bahwa aku ini kekanakan di usiaku yang sudah 24 tahun ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli, malah banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini masih berumur 17 tahun.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Hei, lift ini bergerak lama sekali! Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat ekspresi Len yang terkejut saat mengetahui aku datang ke apartment nya.

Oh, ya. Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Len bahwa aku akan datang? Hehe.. Aku sengaja. Ini surprise!

Ting!

Lift berbunyi tanda aku sudah sampai di lantai 19. Pintu terbuka dan kakiku melangkah ringan menuju kamar Len. Tapi uh, masih cukup jauh untuk sampai disana karena kamar Len terletak di ujung dekat jendela besar yang mengarah ke luar. Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Mumpung aku sedang senang hari ini.

Sekarang, aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Len. Hatiku berdebar-debar. Entah kenapa. Baiklah Rin! Kau harus bisa menahan dirimu untuk tidak memeluknya nanti. Ingat gengsi, Rin! Gengsi!

Cklek!

Baru saja aku mau meraih gagang pintu, benda yang terbuat dari kayu ini terbuka. Dan entah kenapa, hatiku mendadak sakit. Mungkin karena aku melihat..

Len berada di depanku, pakaian dan rambutnya berantakan, dan tangan kanannya sedang merangkul seorang gadis.

Boleh kuulangi sekali lagi? Tangan kanannya sedang merangkul seorang gadis!

"Lho, Rin kenapa—"

BRUK!

"KAU AKAN BERTANYA KENAPA AKU ADA DISINI SAMPAI MENGGANGGU ACARA BERDUAANMU DENGAN GADIS INI, KAN?! LEN NO BAKA! KAGAMINE LEN NO BAKA! MATI SAJA KAU! AKU BENCI SEKALI PADAMU!" teriakku emosi setelah aku melempar tas kertasku ke arahnya. Dan telak kena ke wajahnya yang shota itu. Aku pun mengambil langkah besar-besar menuju lift. Dan saat itu aku mendengar Len berteriak.

"Rin!"

"Enyahlah! Dasar Player!" Iya Player! Aku tau kalau Len itu sangat populer baik saat ia masih di SMA ataupun saat ia bekerja di kantornya sekarang! Tapi aku tidak tau kalau dia suka main wanita! Dasar shota! Semoga kau tenang di neraka sana! ARGH!

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Aku menekan tombol lift di depanku ini berkali-kali dengan cepat. Dari tadi pintu lift ini tidak mau terbuka! Mau ku hajar, ha?! Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, pintu lift itu terbuka dan aku langsung memasukinya. Cukup! Aku menyesal datang ke sini!

Lift ini bergerak lama sekali! Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan kakiku yang memakai sepatu dengan hak kurang lebih 3cm ke lantai lift dengan kasar. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh lantainya! Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatku sangat marah. Len tidak tau bahwa dia sudah membangunkan singa yang tertidur.

Aku melirik bayanganku ke dinding lift sekali lagi. Pita putih yang berbentuk telinga kelinci selalu berada di kepalaku. Sama seperti gadis itu. Rambut pendek sebahu berwarna honeyblonde. Sama seperti gadis itu. Walaupun rambutnya tergerai sangat panjang dan diikat ponytail. Iris mata berwarna aquamarine. Sama seperti gadis itu. Dada yang uh—flat. Dan kali ini tidak sama dengan gadis itu. Ia memiliki dada yang um.. Ya.. Lumayan menurutku.

Mataku memanas seketika. Pandanganku berkabut. Dan bisa kurasakan bahwa sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri pipiku. A-apa-apaan ini? Aku menangis?

Kuusap air mataku di pipi. Namun, air mata itu tetap mengalir tak berhenti. Entah kenapa bersaman dengan itu, aku merasakan sakit di hatiku. Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak pernah menangis 24 tahun ini! Kenapa bisa aku secengeng ini?

Aku jatuh terduduk di sudut lift. Wajah Len dan gadis itu terbayang di benakku. Menari-nari di pikiranku. Mou, yamette! Aku tidak mau memikirkan mereka lagi! Rangkulan itu.. Harusnya hanya aku yang mendapatkan rangkulan Len itu! Bukan gadis itu!

Tanganku menutup mulutku kuat-kuat. Aku harus bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak karena sakit ini. Tangisku tidak berhenti. Gadis itu. Gadis itu..

Merebut Len dariku!

Ting!

Tiba-tiba lift berbunyi dan pintunya terbuka. Aku segera lari secepatnya dengan tangan yang masih menutup mulutku –tidak ingin orang lain menyadari bahwa aku sedang menangis. Secepatnya, sebelum tangisku benar-benar meledak. Secepatnya, sebelum Len mengejarku dengan gadis itu di belakangnya.

Tidak kupedulikan teriakan Gumi yang memanggilku dari balik meja kerjanya. Tidak kupedulikan hujan deras mengguyur Shibuya siang ini. Tidak kupedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang sedang berteduh menatapku aneh. Biarkan saja! Mereka takkan mengerti perasaanku!

Aku terus berlari menerobos hujan. Air mataku terus mengalir dari sumbernya. Kini aku basah kuyup. Bagus! Setidaknya orang-orang tidak akan mengenali mana air hujan dan mana air mata yang mengalir di pipiku ini.

Gadis itu.. Wajah gadis yang dirangkul oleh Len itu selalu muncul di benakku. Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Len? Len.. Kekasihku. Sahabatku mulai dari 24 tahun yang lalu. Merangkul gadis lain di depan mataku sendiri, kekasihnya mulai dari 7 tahun lalu. Ia merangkul gadis lain saat aku tidak ada. Apa yang salah dariku? Apa yang kurang dariku? Sehingga Len mengundangnya ke apartment yang juga terkadang aku menginap di dalamnya.

'Len seorang player' Aku sama sekali tidak percaya saat Kaito-kun mengatakannya 7 tahun lalu. 'Dia akan mempermainkanmu' Aku juga tidak percaya kata-kata itu! Aku tahu Len tidak seperti itu! Aku sudah hampir 17 tahun bersama dengannya saat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dan mengenal Len lebih daripada aku!

Kakiku terus melangkah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kemana kakiku membawaku pergi. Hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya, sederas air mataku. Dunia pun tahu kalau aku sedang sedih sekarang. Len baka! Kau sudah menyakiti hati orang yang sangat menyayangimu!

Bahkan aku ragu kalau gadis yang kau rangkul itu menyayangimu lebih dariku, Len Kagamine!

Langkahku terhenti saat aku tidak lagi merasakan air hujan mengguyur tubuhku. Padahal aku masih bisa mendengar gemuruhnya. Dan saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di teras sebuah bangunan. Banyak sekali gadis-gadis remaja berlalu lalang disini. Baik yang bergerombol bersama teman-temannya maupun dengan kekasihnya. Tampaknya ini tempat pusat perbelanjaan.

Hei.. Sepertinya aku mengenali tempat ini! Aku mundur perlahan. Mencoba menghindar dari atap ini dan melihat bagian paling atas dari gedung yang super besar ini. Dan saat aku mengetahuinya, mataku membulat.

"Shibuya 109?!"

Kakiku membawaku ke Shibuya 109? Department store yang sangat populer itu? Tempat dimana gadis-gadis remaja berkumpul? Tempat dimana kau akan menjadi dewasa jika kau datang kesini? Kami-sama, aku selalu punya keinginan untuk bisa kesini. Tapi aku tak pernah sempat. Selain karena aku sibuk bekerja, apartment Len juga berjarak cukup jauh dari sini.

Len.. Wajahku yang tadinya sempat senang, kembali muram. Player sialan itu! Apa dia tidak berniat mengejarku? Apa dia tidak khawatir kalau kekasihnya ini akan jatuh sakit?

Oh, kau lupa, Rin? Dia sedang bersama kekasih barunya itu!

"Lho, Rin-chan, ya?"

Dengan cepat aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Meiko Sakine, seniorku saat aku di SMA berdiri di hadapanku. Penampilannya masih seperti biasanya. Serba merah. Hanya saja, pakaiannya terlihat lebih seksi dibanding saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Meiko-senpai. Kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku polos.

"Aku mempunyai butik di dalam. Jadi aku sedang bekerja disini. Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Apalagi dengan basah kuyup seperti itu" tanya balik Meiko-senpai dengan nada panik. Ia berlari menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku. Membawaku ke toilet perempuan.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali" titahya. Sebagai adik kelas yang baik, aku menurut saja. Dan Meiko-senpai pun pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Kulirik jam tanganku. Sudah pukul 3. Hebat! Aku berlari di tengah hujan selama satu jam. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Untuk pusat perbelanjaan yang besar seperti Shibuya 109 ini, merupakan hal yang tumben jika toiletnya sepi. Hanya ada aku yang sendirian disini.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Sendirian. Sangat sendirian. Biasanya aku selalu di dekat Len. Selalu berada dalam pandangannya. Selalu menggenggam erat tangannya yang lebih besar dariku itu. Selalu diam dan tenang saat Len menarikku ke pelukannya. Bibirku bergetar. Entah karena kedinginan atau karena menahan sakit. Sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakan hal itu lagi. Gadis itu merebut semuanya dariku!

"Rin-chan, kau menangis?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku setelah mendengar suara Meiko-senpai. Apa katanya? Aku menangis?

Tanganku meraba pipiku pelan. Ada air hangat mengalir disana. Meiko-senpai benar. Aku menangis.

"A-ah.. Tidak. Air hujan menetes dari rambutku" elakku. Meiko-senpai menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. Sepertinya, dia sedikit tidak percaya padaku.

"Apa ini ulah Kagamine-kun?" terkanya.

DEG!

Oh, Meiko-senpai.. Jawabanmu mengena sekali.

"Huh.. Yappari!" keluhnya. Ia memberikan handuk dan sepasang pakaian untukku. Hei, ini masih baru! Baju ini baru di singgung oleh Miku kemarin! Aku berani bertaruh kalau harganya sangat mahal! Dan aku mendapatkannya pada hari ini? Eeh, disini ada pita putih nya juga! Dari mana Meiko-senpai mendapatkan ini semua?

"Ah, ini dari butik milikku. Hehe, ini sedang trend, lho! Tenang saja. Kali ini aku yang traktir" Meiko-senpai mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku terdiam memandangi pakaian baruku. Rasanya mataku berair lagi.

Otou-san! Okaa-san! Aku mendapatkan baju yang sedang trend dan mahal tanpa harus menguras dompetku!

"Cepat ganti bajumu atau kau akan sakit karena menggigil, Rin-chan!" perintah Meiko-senpai. Aku segera lari memasuki salah satu bilik toilet. Seperti saat masih SMA, dia masih saja tegas. Tidak heran kalau ia terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS saat itu.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk ku berganti pakaian dan mengeringkan badan. Saat aku keluar, kulihat Meiko-senpai sedang memainkan handphone nya. Itu bagus mengingat dulu selalu saja sake yang ia pegang.

"Lambat sekali, Rin-chan" keluhnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop. Segera saja aku menghampirinya seraya menjinjing kantong yang berisi baju dan pita basahku bersama handuk pemberian Meiko-senpai. Lalu Meiko-senpai mengajakku untuk makan siang di cafe yang ada di Marukyuu ini. Ya semua orang menyebutnya begitu. Aku pun hanya mengangguk mengikutinya.

"Jadi kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sudah berada disini?" tanya Meiko-senpai setelah kami menyebutkan pesanan kami kepada maid cafe ini. Seperti introgasi saja, pikirku.

"Ya. Mungkin aku sudah berlari selama satu jam di bawah guyuran hujan" jawabku sambil mengarah ke jendela. Hujan sudah sedikit mereda namun matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya.

"Dan Kagamine-kun tidak mengejarmu?"

Aku terdiam. Mataku masih melihat pemandangan luar. Bergerak-gerak mencari bayangan Len di jalan dari lantai 3 ini. Berharap ia mencariku, meskipun itu mustahil.

Tidak lama kemudian, maid datang membawa pesanan kami. Strawberry cake with white wine dan sebotol grape wine untuk Meiko-senpai. Seperti biasa, dia masih senang mabuk-mabukkan. Sedangkan aku memilih Curry Rice dan blueberry-orange parfait. Aku sedikit lapar dan kedinginan siang ini gara-gara kehujanan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memesan makanan yang hangat sekaligus mengenyangkan.

Selama aku memakan makananku, aku terus menceritakan kejadian hari ini. Dari pagi sampai aku ada disini. Sedangkan Meiko-senpai, ia hanya mendengarkan sekaligus memakan strawberry cake nya. Hm.. Pendengar yang baik.

"Kenapa tidak berpisah saja?"

DEG!

Saran dari Meiko-senpai menohok pas di hatiku. Berpisah? Apa ini adalah hal yang baik? Ya, mungkin lebih baik kami berpisah saja. Len mungkin sudah bosan padaku. Toh, Len sudah mempunyai gadis itu.

Tapi, perasaan tidak rela apa ini?!

Aku memasukkan suapan terakhir dari parfaitku. Aku benar-benar lapar. Curry Rice tadi saja aku habiskan dalam waktu 5 menit. Ah, sekarang aku percaya pada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa nafsu makan wanita akan meninggi saat ia sedang patah hati.

"Ya. Mungkin memang lebih baik kami berpisah saja" Aku menelan parfait ku. Merasakan benda lembut itu mengaliri kerongkonganku. "Len pasti akan senang dan akan bersama gadis itu selama—"

GREP!

"Aku tidak akan senang!"

Tubuhku menegang. Ada yang mencengkram lenganku. Ada yang mencengkram lenganku! Aku sangat mengenali telapak tangan yang berada di lenganku ini lebih dari siapapun. Aku juga sangat mengenali suara berat tadi walaupun nada suaranya sangat dingin.

Aku menoleh dengan pelan. Benar dugaanku! Len, kekasihku, ada di hadapanku, melemparkan pandangan dinginnya. Sedingin suhu tubuhnya yang sedikit basah karena guyuran gerimis hujan.

"Len.."

Hanya satu kata. Hanya satu nama. Membuat bayangan Len dan gadis itu muncul lagi di benakku. Bayangan Len yang merangkulnya, menari tanpa henti di pikiranku. Seperti mengejekku. Mataku kembali berair dan secara tidak sadar air mata jatuh kembali mengaliri pipiku.

Len mengusapnya lembut. A-ah.. Aku ketahuan menangis di hadapannya! Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihatku menangis. Karena memang aku tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya.

"Baka. Selama ini kau tidak pernah menangis, bodoh!" katanya lembut. A-apa-apaan sikap lembutnya itu? Membuatku muak saja!

Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku tidak muak. Aku menyukainya.

"BAKA! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI, HA?! KAN AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, BAKA! LEN NO BAKA! PERGI KAU DARI SINI! PERGI SAJA KE GADIS BERDADA BE—hmph!"

Len segera menutup mulutku menggunakan telapak tangannya. Sepertinya dia berpikiran perkataan—ehem maksudku teriakkanku mengganggu pelanggan lainnya. Maa ii.. Aku tidak peduli.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Rin. Baiklah, akan ku bawa kau ke suatu tempat agar kau bisa teriak semaumu" ucap Len. Disaat seperti ini pun dia masih bisa berkata dengan tenangnya?

Len melihat semua pelanggan yang masih menatap ke arahnya –bisa dibilang, ke arah kami. Pemuda shota ini segera membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam –dengan telapak tangan yang masih menutup mulutku dan berkata.

"Maaf atas keributan ini" Len pun mengarah ke Meiko-senpai. "Maaf, Sakine-san. Aku akan membawa Rin pergi dari sini. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya" dan dia pun benar-benar menyeretku pergi dari sini. Hoy, Baka Len! Mau kau bawa kemana aku, ha?!

Tapi, tunggu! Sepertinya aku mendengar Meiko-senpai berkata sesuatu?

"Hei! Jadi aku yang membayar semua ini?!"

Kini aku berada di mobil Len. Mobil ini menjadi saksi dimana Len menyatakan cintanya padaku sekaligus komplotan Len untuk 'menculik' ku tengah malam waktu itu. Aku sudah kehabisan suara untuk berteriak karena sudah berpekik terlalu banyak pada Len tadi. Dan aku baru menyadari, bahwa telinga pemuda shota satu ini tengah disumbat earphone.

Ingin rasanya aku memukuli sekali lagi wajah shota nya itu.

"Sudah kehabisan suara?"

Aku menoleh kesal. Kulihat Len melirikku dengan tatapan jahilnya. Walaupun usianya sudah 24 tahun, tapi tetap saja kejahilannya itu tidak dihilangkannya. Dia fikir ini menyenangkan?

Aku tidak menjawab. Biarkan saja dia! Lagipula stok suaraku sudah menipis. Kuarahkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Cepat juga. Padahal sepertinya baru tadi kami berada di Marukyuu tapi sekarang mobil Len sudah memasuki basement apartment nya.

Semua gara-gara gadis honeyblonde itu! Daya tarik apa yang dia punya sehingga bisa membuat Len mengundangnya ke apartment nya? Padahal Len pernah berkata bahwa aku lah satu-satunya gadis yang berhak memasuki apartment nya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, gadis itu memang menarik dibandingkan aku. Dia juga lebih manis. Dan juga ia kelihatannya lebih muda. Tentu saja dia dapat memikat Len dengan mudahnya. Apa Len sudah bosan padaku dan beralih ke gadis itu?

"Len.." ucapku pelan pada akhirnya. "Dimana gadismu itu?"

Kutebak, Len akan menaikkan alisnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Gadisku sedang ada bersamaku sekarang. Di mobil ini"

Perkataan itu biasanya akan membuat wajahku memerah karena malu dan akan membuat tanganku memukul punggungnya karena gugup dan Len akan tertawa karena melihat sikapku yang katanya tsundere itu.

Tapi entah kenapa mendengar kalimat itu, ingin membuatku menangis.

Apa aku benar-benar gadisnya?

Aku menoleh ke arah Len bersamaan dengan air mataku yang turun ke pipi. Ku tatap wajah Len yang kaget melihatku. Wajah ini, wajah yang sangat ku kenali selama 24 tahun ini. Apa aku siap untuk melepas wajah ini dan memberikannya pada gadis lain? Apa aku siap lepas dari jangkauannya dan digantikan oleh gadis lain? Apa aku siap melepas pelukan Len dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu?

"Len, apa gadis itu menyayangimu?"

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku tersenyum getir. Ah, Len memang selalu seperti itu saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh. Sudah kubilang, aku lebih mengenal Len lebih dari siapapun.

"Tentu saja, Rin"

Deg!

Satu bom meledak di hatiku. Membuat tubuhku menghisap asapnya dan membuatku tidak bisa bernapas. Ku sembunyikan kelemahanku di hadapan Len. Tidak masalah. Tidak masalah. Ini masih belum seberapa. Masih ada bom yang lebih besar yang bisa meledak kapan pun di dalam tubuhku.

"Tentu saja dia menyayangiku. Dia kan—"

Aku segera menahan bibirnya dengan telunjukku. Stop! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Aku tidak mau mendengar perkataan Len yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu telah mengejar Len sebelum kami berpacaran atau apa pun itu. Napasku tak beraturan. Dadaku sesak. Asap bom tadi terlalu banyak dan tidak bisa ku keluarkan.

"Apa kau.. Juga menyayanginya.. Len?" tanyaku terakhir kalinya. Ya. Ini yang terakhir. Jika Len tidak menyayanginya, maka gadis itu yang harus pergi. Namun jika Len berkata ia menyayanginya..

Aku yang akan pergi.

Ku mohon, Len. Katakan bahwa kau tidak menyayanginya!

"Tentu saja, Rin. Aku sangat menyayanginya"

DEG!

Satu bom lagi meledak di hatiku. Bom yang lebih besar. Membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Air mata yang sempat ku tahan kini tak dapat terbendung lagi.

Gadis itu menyayangi Len. Dan Len juga menyayanginya. Mereka berdua saling menyayangi. Dan pasti saling mencintai. Aku hanya menjadi jurang pemisah bagi mereka berdua. Aku hanya menjadi lalat pengacau bagi mereka berdua.

Aku mengelus pipi Len. Lembut. Selembut Len. Mungkin, ini adalah terakhir kali aku mengelusnya seperti ini. Sebelum aku menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu. Sangat beruntung. Ia beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan Len. Tapi gadis itu harus selalu memikirkan ini.

Jika ia menyakiti Len sedikit saja, ia takkan kuberi ampun.

"Sayonara, Len"

Aku membuka pintu mobil Len dengan cepat dan berlari secepat mungkin yang kubisa. Mengabaikan Len yang meneriaki namaku di dalam mobilnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak tahan saat mengetahui Len bukan milikku lagi. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau! Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan bahwa kami harus berpisah. Lidahku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangannya. Aku tidak ingin Len pergi dariku dan berlabuh ke hati gadis lain.

Tapi, kini aku sudah 24 tahun. Bukan saatnya lagi untukku egois. Ya, aku sudah dewasa. Aku mengerti mana yang baik untuk Len dan mana yang buruk untuknya. Aku mencintai Len, bukan? Aku harus bisa merelakan Len jika Len memang mencintai gadis itu. Aku harus bisa bahagia melihat Len bahagia meskipun bukan karenaku.

Kaki ku melangkah kembali. Entah mau membawaku ke Marukyuu lagi atau ke tempat lain. Yang jelas aku mau pergi jauh dari sini. Penglihatanku mengabur. Air mata ini menggenang terlalu banyak. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku akan dicaci karena aku menabrak orang atau aku akan mengesalkan teman-temanku jika aku tak mendengar panggilan mereka.

"Lho, Rin-nee?"

Ternyata aku masih bisa mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku mengusap air mataku dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Tapi aku tertegun tatkala aku melihat gadis bersurai honeyblonde yang panjang dan diikat ponytail ada di depanku. Ya. Dia adalah gadis muda yang bersama Len tadi.

Sebelum air mataku menggenang lagi, aku mendengar Len berteriak dari belakang.

"Rin!"

Aku berbalik. Mendapati Len berlari mengejarku membawa raut khawatirnya membuatku sedikit lega. Len mengejarku. Setidaknya dia masih mencintaiku, kan? Boleh aku sedikit berharap?

"Baka, apa yang baru saja kau katakan, hah?" tanya Len dengan nafas memburu. Nada berbicaranya terdengar khawatir. Aku tertegun sejenak karena selain aku mengetahui bahwa Len ternyata mengkhawatirkanku—

—dia juga berhambur memelukku.

Len memelukku dengan erat. Meremas rambut pendekku dengan tangan gemetar. Apakah dia takut kehilanganku?

"Apa kau mau lari padahal aku sudah bilang tetaplah di dalam jangkauanku, Rin?" Nada bicaranya juga terdengar gemetar. Len mengeratkan pelukannya. Pelukannya akan membuatku kehabisan napas. Tapi sekarang, aku masih bisa bernapas.

"Tapi, kau dan gadis tadi—"

"Ara.. Rin-nee lupa padaku, kah?"

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah gadis itu yang berada di belakang. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap ku dengan tatapan polosnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Hei, apa aku baru saja mendengar dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Rin-nee' ?

Kembali aku menoleh ke arah Len. Dia tersenyum seperti tak ada rasa bersalah. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa kubaca. Tapi sepertinya ekspresinya itu seperti mengarahkanku pada gadis itu. Apa aku mengenalnya? Tapi, aku baru bertemu gadis itu hari ini.

Aku menoleh lagi ke arah gadis itu. Kemudian ke arah Len. Begitu terus selama beberapa menit. Aku bingung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini? Kenapa gadis itu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Rin-nee' padahal aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku Lenka, Rin-neechan" ucap gadis tu seraya tersenyum.

Lenka?

Oh.. Lenka adiknya Len yang tinggal di asrama di sekolahnya itu, ya?

Adiknya Len?

Tunggu dulu...

"LENKA?! ADIKNYA LEN ITU?!"

Len dan gadis yang mengaku sebagai Lenka tertawa mendengar teriakan histerisku. Tunggu.. Dia benar Lenka? Adiknya Len? Hei, kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya? Mungkin gadis ini bukan Lenka. Ya! Dia hanya menyamar jadi Lenka! Tapi, kenapa mereka mirip?

"Hei, dia memang Lenka, bodoh!" protes Len seraya menepuk kepalaku. Aku mengusap kepalaku yang barusan dipukul Len. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya tidak sakit, sih.

"Ara.. Rin-nee kenapa lupa padaku? Apakah karena aku terlalu lama di asrama, ya? Atau karena Rin-nee mikirin Len-nii terus?" goda Lenka.

Wajahku memerah. Ya, dia benar Lenka! Dia masih bisa menggodaku jika berkaitan dengan Len. Baik saat ia masih polos dulu, sampai ia menjadi gadis manis sekarang.

 **Flashback On**

Waktu itu aku dan Len berumur 10 tahun dan Lenka baru berumur 3 tahun. Aku waktu itu belum terkena virus –ehem tsundere. Saat berumur 10 tahun, aku masih polos-polosnya. Sepolos Lenka saat itu. Aku, Len, dan Lenka sering bermain bersama. Baik itu di halaman rumahku, maupun di halaman rumah mereka.

Saat itu musim dingin. Dan hari itu juga hari ulang tahun kami yang ke 10. Setelah merayakan pesta ulang tahun kami secara kecil-kecilan, aku dan Lenka langsung bermain salju di halaman rumah Len dan Lenka. Kami membuat boneka salju dengan susah payah. Untuk anak perempuan seumuran kami, membuat dua tumpuk bola salju besar, menambahkannya ranting di sebelah kanan dan kiri, merelakan dua jeruk kesayanganku untuk dijadikan mata, dan menambahkan wortel sebagai hidungnya itu hal yang susah. Namun sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Ne, ne, Lenkachi, sepertinya tuan salju ini kekurangan sesuatu. Kau tau apa itu?" tanyaku seraya meletakkan telunjuk di dagu. Mataku mengernyit memperhatikan tuan salju yang baru kami buat.

"Ah, apa kita akan memberikannya topi? Topi hitam panjang yang sering ada di TV!" jawab Lenka—chi dengan lucunya. Matanya berbinar-binar. Setelah memahami arti topi yang dimaksud Lenkachi, mataku ikut berbinar-binar.

"Topi sulap?" tanyaku antusias. Tapi, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. "Kita tidak punya topi sulap, Lenkachi. Len-chan juga tidak punya" lanjutku dengan suara pelan. Mendengar jawabanku, Lenkachi ikut murung. Namun, matanya kembali berbinar-binar. Lalu ia melepas topi rajutan Lily-baasan –ibu Len dan Lenka, kemudian meletakkannya di atas kepala tuan salju. Lenkachi melompat-lompat senang karena tuan salju kini sudah sempurna.

Berbeda dengan aku yang panik.

"Lenkachi, kenapa kau melepas topimu? Nanti Lenkachi sakit karena kedinginan!" tanyaku panik. Aku segera melepas topi rajutanku yang tebal dan memakaikannya pada Lenkachi. Ia masih kecil. Mudah terserang apapun yang akan membuatnya sakit.

"Pakai topi Rin-nee. Dengan begini, Lenkachi bisa tetap hangat" lanjutku. Aku tersenyum melihat mata berbinar dari Lenkachi. Hehe, Lenkachi mudah sekali takjub pada suatu hal.

"Ara.. Rin-nee pakai apa, dong?" tanyanya polos. Iya juga, sih. Karena melepas topiku yang hangat, aku jadi sedikit kedinginan. Aku pun menjawab pertanyaan Lenkachi dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin

"Hehe.. Tidak pakai apa-apa juga tidak apa-apa. Nee sudah hangat walau begini"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memakaikanku topi dari belakang. Topi yang sama hangatnya dengan milikku. Sepertinya aku tau siapa yang memakaikannya.

"Hari ini dingin, bodoh. Kalau kau melepas satu pun pakaian hangatmu, kau akan sakit" ucap orang itu. Nadanya dingin dan datar. Namun, aku merasakan ada perhatian yang hangat di dalamnya.

"L-Len-chan—"

Tuk!

Len menyentil dahiku pelan. Aku hanya meringis dan mengusap-usap dahiku. "Tidak perlu pakai embel-embel 'chan'. Aku geli mendengarnya"

"Len-niichan!" Lenkachi berhambur memeluk Len. Sementara Len, ia mengusap dan menggendong adik kecilnya itu. Wajahku sedikit memerah melihatnya. Len memang berumur sama denganku, tapi ia dewasa lebih cepat dibandingkan aku di saat umur 10 tahun ini. Len juga sangat menyayangi Lenkachi. Benar-benar tipe kekasih idamanku.

A-APA?!

Lu-lupakan perkataanku tadi.

"Len-niichan baik sekali pada Rin-nee. Len-niichan suka Rin-nee, ya?" tanya Lenkachi polos. Kulihat wajah Len memerah. Sepertinya wajahku memerah juga.

"A-ah, ayo kita masuk, Lenka-chan, Rin. Okaa-chan membuatkan sup ayam yang hangat" ucap Len gugup seraya menurunkan Lenkachi. Hei, dia tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, kan?

"Ayo, Len-niichan!" Lenkachi berlari mendahului kami disusul oleh Len. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap kakak beradik itu –terutama Len dari belakang. Wajahku masih memerah. Mungkin melebihi yang tadi?

Len suka padaku?

"Rin-nee, ayo cepat masuk" panggil Lenkachi dari jauh. Ku lihat Len tidak ada disini lagi. Apa dia sudah masuk ya?

"Jangan memikirkan Len-niichan melulu"

Wajahku sontak merah padam "LENKACHI!"

 **Flashback Off**

"LENKACHI!" buru-buru aku berhambur memeluk Lenka—uh ya Lenka yang sekarang sudah besar. Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari ku. Tapi, sedikit. Ya, dia hanya sedikit tinggi dariku. Membuatku heran siapa diantara aku dan Lenka yang lebih muda jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran tubuh.

Lenka membalas memelukku juga. Ah, sudah lama sekali kami tidak berpelukan seperti ini. Soalnya saat dia masuk sekolah dasar, Lenka sudah diasramakan. Entahlah mungkin karena waktu itu Lily-basan dan Leon-jisan sangat sibuk mengurusi kantor mereka yang sedang ada di masa jayanya. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengasramakan Lenka. Dan Lenka mau-mau saja karena saat itu juga Len memulai masa jahil dan menyebalkannya.

"Rin, kau cemburu pada Lenka?" tanya Len dengan nada jahil dan sedikit err evil. Aku langsung teringat pada kelakuanku hari ini. Cemburu pada Lenka, mengutuk Lenka dalam hati, dan ah aku malas menyebutkannya! Aku pun langsung melepas pelukanku pada Lenka dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Gomennasai, Lenka! Aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu dan Len"

Duh, aku malu sekali! Wajar, kan kalau Len merangkul Lenka seperti itu di apartment nya? Mereka, kan kakak beradik. Lagipula Len sangat menyayangi Lenka dan Lenka juga baru pulang dari asrama setelah lama tidak diizinkan pulang dari pihak sekolah. Sepertinya aku salah persepsi mengenai rasa 'sayang' Len terhadap Lenka di mobil tadi.

Rasanya aku ingin memukul kepalaku di dinding saja.

"Ara.. Tidak apa-apa kok, Rin-nee. Mungkin Rin-nee tidak mengenaliku setelah lama tidak bertemu. Ah, apa aku berubah terlalu banyak, ya?" gumam Lenka seraya memegang pipinya sendiri. "Tapi, Rin-nee sepertinya harus minta maaf kepada Len-nii. Dia sedikit shock gara-gara dilempar tas tadi"

Aku menoleh kearah Len yang menatapku dengan tatapan jahilnya. Mengeluarkan aura menyebalkannya itu dari tubuhnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan cuek dan menoleh kearah Lenka lagi.

"Biarkan saja dia. Salahnya kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau ada Lenka di apartment nya"

Kutebak Len akan melakukan ritual headbang nya di sudut dinding dan akan merengek kepadaku entah apalah itu. Tapi, entah kenapa tebakanku kali ini salah. Nyatanya, Len langsung memelukku dari belakang.

Boleh kuulangi sekali lagi? Len langsung memelukku dari belakang!

"Rinny~ kau jahat sekali" Len mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa peduli aku sangat malu karena ada Lenka memperhatikan kami dengan senyumnya yang tidak bisa ku deskripsikan.

"Padahal hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ke 7 lho, Rin"

Aku terpaku mendengarnya. Segera saja aku berbalik menatap Len.

"Kau ingat, Len?" tanyaku pelan. Tanganku bergerak mengelus pipi lembutnya itu. "Kau tidak lupa, Len?"

Untuk inilah aku datang ke apartment Len tanpa memberitahunya! Untuk inilah aku membeli 3 kemeja baru untuknya! Untuk inilah aku datang memberikan surprise untuknya! Dan untuk inilah hari ini aku senang bukan kepalang! Untuk memberitahunya kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang ke 7 tahun!

Tangan Len mengusap kepalaku. Kemudian mencubit pipiku pelan. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari penting seperti ini. Dan juga..."

Len mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Aku tidak tau apa itu. Tapi, aku bisa melihat tangan Len yang gemetar saat mengambilnya. Apa itu? Namun, mataku terbelalak saat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah kini berada di tangannya.

Itu kotak cincin!

Len membuka kotak itu dan terpampanglah sebuah cincin yang dihiasi berlian yang indah. Aku terpana melihatnya. Kemudian aku melihat Len mengarahkan kotak itu mendekatiku. Sontak wajahku memerah kembali. Jangan bilang...

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, Rin. Jadilah pendamping hidupku"

Dua minggu kemudian..

"Rin-chan omedetou!"

Kudengar suara berisik dan cempreng dari sahabatku yang sudah menjadi ibu-ibu ini. Ya, dia Miku. Dia berlari ke arahku setelah menitipkan putrinya pada Mikuo-kun dan memelukku dengan death hug nya. Membuatku tidak bisa bernapas.

"Mi-Miku—"

"Kyaa! Rin-chan kau manis sekali dengan gaun ini! Cocok sekali padamu!" seru Miku yang masih histeris. Dengan mempertahankan pelukannya itu. Hei, dia tidak berpikir bahwa nyawaku sudah ada diujung tanduk?

"Mi-Miku, lepaskan pelukanmu dari istriku" Len akhirnya buka suara. Kulihat dia ber-sweatdrop ria. "Jika ia mati, malam ini jadi tidak menarik"

Pelukan Miku melonggar bersamaan dengan wajahku yang memerah. Kulihat Len menatapku dengan tatapan jahilnya. Dan juga tatapan mesumnya. Apa yang ia bilang tadi? Malam ini? Oh, aku tahu kemana perkataan Len mengarah.

"Hehe.. Gomen ne, Rin-chan. Habis kau manis sekali. Aku jadi gemas" ucap Miku diselingi kekehannya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang mengatakan aku sangat manis hari ini. Mulai dari Lenka, Okaa-san, Otou-san, dan—

"Kau manis sekali, Rinny~"

—pemuda menyebalkan yang menjadi suamiku hari ini.

"Len! Aku sudah mendengar kau mengatakan itu sebanyak 10 kali untuk hari ini saja!" protesku. Apa-apaan itu? Len terdengar seperti om-om mesum saja. Kulihat Len hanya tertawa mendengar protesku.

"Aku akan membiarkan kau protes semaumu siang ini, Rin. Sebelum kau akan kubuat terus mendesahkan namaku lagi malam nanti"

Wajahku merah padam. Len berjalan meninggalkanku dengan tawa jahil dan err evilnya itu dan menghampiri Kaito-kun, Mikuo-kun dengan putrinya, dan Gakupo-senpai. Pemuda menyebalkan itu. Selalu saja bisa membuatku mati kutu di tempat.

Setelah dua minggu saat Len melamarku, hari ini lah aku resmi menjadi istri Len Kagamine. Acara pernikahan kami sangat meriah. Banyak teman-teman semasa SMA yang datang. Bahkan Miku pun membawa serta bayinya yang lahir 5 bulan yang lalu. Hehe.. Rasanya seperti nostalgia saja.

Setelah Len melamarku, Okaa-san pun cepat-cepat menyuruhku untuk fitting baju pernikahan. Dibantu oleh Lenka dan Lily-basan. Dalam hal ini, Lenka, Lily-basan dan Okaa-san lah yang paling bersemangat. Mereka bahkan sempat berdebat mana gaun yang pantas untukku. Sedangkan aku hanya diperbolehkan untuk menonton sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

Untuk urusan pesta pernikahan, Otou-san dan Leon-jisan lah yang berperan. Mereka ingin anak mereka yang dulunya sangat ingin mereka jodohkan mendapatkan pesta pernikahan mereka yang sangat meriah. Bahkan mereka tidak membiarkan Len ikut campur dalam urusan mereka dan menyuruh Len untuk mengawasi dan menjagaku saja.

Dan selama dua minggu ini, aku dan Len hanya bersantai saja. Sepertinya jika mengenai pernikahan anak, orang tualah yang paling bersemangat, ya.

"Rin-nee, ayo lempar bucket bunganya lalu berangkatlah bersama Len-niichan" Suara Lenka menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjangku. Aku menoleh ke arah Lenka yang berdiri di belakangku. Gaunnya yang berwarna hitam bercampur kuning itu sangat cocok di tubuh Lenka. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengutuknya lagi.

Aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Gadis 17 tahun itu segera berlari sambil berteriak "Hei, cepat berkumpul! Bucket nya akan segera dilempar!"

Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya. Teriakan Lenka pun membuat semua gadis muda, yang belum menikah, baik yang lajang maupun yang sudah berpasangan berkumpul menjadi satu gerombolan. Mereka ribut memperebutkan bucket bunga yang akan kulempar nanti. Membuat tawaku terus keluar. Tapi yang membuatku tertawa lebar adalah—

"Aku mau ikut! Aku mau ikut, Mikuo! Izinkan aku menangkap bucket bunganya, Mikuo!"

Kau tau, kan siapa itu?

"Mi-Miku.. Untuk apalagi kau menangkap bucket itu? Kau sudah menikah 3 tahun yang lalu" jawab Mikuo-kun sambil sweatdrop. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk. Sebelah kanan sedang menggendong bayi perempuan berusia 5 bulan yang lucu, dan sebelah kiri sedang menahan tangan istrinya, Miku yang sangat memaksa ingin menangkap bucket nya. Ku lihat putri mereka hanya memandang kedua orang tuanya polos seraya tertawa-tawa. Ia kira kelakuan kedua orang tuanya itu sangat lucu.

"Lagipula kau tidak malu pada Miki-chan karena perilakumu itu?" lanjut Mikuo yang masih tetap menahan tangan Miku. Sedangkan Miki, putri mereka masih saja tertawa-tawa melihat kekonyolan pasangan teal ini.

Ya, kita biarkan saja mereka. Kini aku sedang bersiap untuk melempar bucket yang ada di tanganku. Aku jadi ingat 3 tahun lalu aku juga memegang bucket bunga pernikahan. Dengan perasaan yang sangat senang, aku mengangkat bucket itu tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak 'aku akan menikah dengan Len' terus menerus. Memang terdengar konyol, tapi sekarang jadi kenyataan, bukan?

"Tangkap!" teriakku seraya melemparkan bucket ku ke belakang. Ku dengar teriakan gadis-gadis yang berebut bucket itu di belakang. Aku tersenyum. Siapa pun yang mendapatkan bucket ku, berbahagialah sepertiku.

"Yeay! Aku dapat bucket nya!"

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar suara itu. Ku toleh kan kepalaku dengan cepat. Ingin mengetahui gadis beruntung mana yang mendapatkan bucket ku. Namun, suara itu sangat ku kenali. Dan aku mendapati, seorang gadis sedang melompat-lompat dan mengangkat bucket itu tinggi-tinggi. Persis seperti yang kulakukan 3 tahun lalu.

Dan gadis itu adalah Lenka.

"Aku mendapatkan bucket nya, Rin-nee, Len-nii! Aku akan menikah! Aku akan meni—"

Tuk!

Len menyentil dahi Lenka pelan. Lenka hanya meringis seraya mengusap dahinya. "Kau masih kecil! Belajar, bekerja, baru menikah!" nasihat Len.

Aku merasakan de javu.

Aku pun tersenyum seraya menghampiri kakak beradik itu. Len masih saja menasihati adik kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Lenka, ia hanya menggembungkan pipi chuby nya. Sepertinya ia bosan mendengar celoteh kakak kesayangannya.

"Sudahlah, Len" aku memegang bahu Len pelan. Kemudian aku menatap Lenka dengan tatapan jahilku. "Aku yakin seseorang dengan rambut honeyblonde yang mirip dengan kita bertiga, memakai jepit untuk merapikan poninya, dan berkacamata bingkai tipis akan menunggu Lenka kapan pun saat Lenka siap untuk menikah"

Wajah Lenka sontak memerah. Ia menjadi salah tingkah. Dugaanku ternyata benar. Lenka sedang dekat dengan Rinto-kun. Tadi aku melihat mereka sedang mengobrol saat aku dan Len mengajak para tamu berbicara. Dan aku bisa melihat, semburat merah di pipi Lenka. Rinto-kun adalah teman kerja ku di kantor. Umurnya 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Kurasa mereka akan cocok jika bersatu.

"Dari pada kau menasihati Lenka yang sedang kasmaran, mending kau bawa aku bersamamu, Len" bisikku tepat di telinganya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Kemudian berbalik menghadapku. Merengkuh pinggangku, mencium bibirku sekilas, dan memasang tatapan devilnya.

"Kau mau aku bawa kemana, Hime-sama?" tanya Len dengan lembutnya. Aku berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang kemudian tersenyum dan berkata.

"Kemana pun asalkan tetap bersamamu"

Ya, kurasa inilah awal dari semuanya. Awal kehidupanku dengan Len yang sebenarnya. Pergi menjelajah dunia berdua. Hanya aku.. dan Len.

Oh, dan mungkin dengan beberapa anak kami yang lucu-lucu nantinya? Hihi...

.

.

.

.

Reviews for Remaja Gagal Move On

 **Mikan** **chanX3** : huhu baguslah kalo belom pernah ngerasain gagal move on :3 gak enak XD hehe terima kasih lagi Review nyaaa ^^ hehe maaf update FF barunya lama :3 nanti Review lagi yaaa :D

 **Clairith54'tTina** : hehe Len memang selalu jahil apalagi sama mantan XD *digaplokpisang* apalagi mantannya itu Rin XD *digaplokjeruk* ya kita doakan saja! Semoga mereka kembali dan hidup bahagia selamanya! ./\\. Untuk sekuel udah dipikirin, bentar lagi selesai, doain aja yaaa ^o^)/ terima kasih udah Review! Untuk Pajama Drive jugaa! Nanti Review lagi yaaaa ^o^)/

Ya segitu dulu dari saya *digaplokgurufisikadisekolah*XD Nanti kalo ada kuota atau wifi gratis, Ay-chan lanjut lagi XD babai ^.^)/


End file.
